dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Nakamura Toru
Profile *'Name:' 仲村トオル (なかむら とおる) *'Name (romaji):' Nakamura Toru *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 184cm *'Weight:' 62kg *'Star sign:' Virgo *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Wife/actress Washio Isako and 2 daughters *'Talent agency:' Kitto TV Shows *Chou no Rikigaku (WOWOW, 2019) *Futatsu no Sokoku (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Kokou no Mesu (WOWOW, 2019) *Last Chance (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Kaettekita Ie Uru Onna (NTV, 2017) *Suishou no Kodou (WOWOW, 2016) *Ie Uru Onna (NTV, 2016) *Ishi no Mayu (WOWOW, 2015) *Kaiki Renai Sakusen (怪奇恋愛作戦) (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Suteki na Sen TAXI (Fuji TV, 2014, ep2) *Team Batista 4 Raden Meikyu (KTV, Fuji TV, 2014) *Suitei Yuuzai (WOWOW, 2012) *Team Batista 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Team Batista SP ~ Saraba General! Tensai Kyuumeii wa Aisuru Hito o Sukue (Fuji TV, 2011) *General Rouge no Gaisen (Fuji TV, 2010) *Yokoyama Hideo Suspense (WOWOW, 2010) *Tokyo DOGS (Fuji TV, 2009, ep9-10) *Soratobu Taiya as Akamatsu (WOWOW, 2009) *Danso no Reijin as Amakasu Masahiko (TV Asahi, 2008) *Team Batista no Eiko (Fuji TV, 2008) *Yottsu no Uso (TV Asahi, 2008) *Hanaikusa (Fuji TV, 2007) *Kaze no Hate (NHK, 2007) *Karei naru Ichizoku as Mima Ataru (TBS, 2007) *Hyoten 2006 as Tsujiguchi Keizo (TV Asahi, 2006) *Kemonomichi (TV Asahi, 2006) *Umizaru as Ikezawa Masaki (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 as Councillor Teraizumi Hayato (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kurokawa no Techo (TV Asahi, 2004) *Sheeraza Do (NHK, 2004) *Tokyo Wankei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Ryuuten no Ouhi - Saigo no Koutei (TV Asahi, 2003) *Ashita Tenki ni Naare as Tokumura Shuji (NTV, 2003) *Kokoro as Asakura Yusaku (NHK, 2003) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari Ghost (Fuji TV, 2002, story 9) *Nemurenu Yoru wo Daite as Nakagawa Ohta (TV Asahi, 2002) *Ai to Seishun no Takarazuka (Fuji TV, 2002) *Koi wo Nannen Yasundemasu ka as Konishi Ryokei (TBS, 2001) *Oyaji as Tsutsumi Yasuhiko (TBS, 2000, ep7) *Tsugumi e... (TV Asahi, 2000) *Koori no Sekai as Ujou Takeshi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kai (NHK, 1999) *Shumatsukon + Special (TBS, 1999) *Nemureru Mori as Hamazaki Kiichiro (Fuji TV, 1998) *Shokuinshitsu (TBS, 1997) *Hitonatsu no Proposal (TBS, 1996) *Honoo no Shobotai (TV Asahi, 1996) *29-sai no Christmas (Fuji TV, 1994) *Sonouchi Kekkon Suru Kimi e (NTV, 1994) *Oretachi Rookie Cops (TBS, 1992) *Saito Dosan (TV Asahi, 1991) *Iemitsu to Hikoza to Isshin Tasuke Tenka no Ichidaiji (TV Asahi, 1989) *Abunai Deka (NTV, 1986) Movies *Strangers in the City / Yukizuri no Machi (2010) *Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu (2009) *The Summit: A Chronicle Of Stones to Serenity (2009) *K-20: Kaijin Niju Menso Den (2008) *Shaolin Shojo (2008) *Tsurugidake: Ten no Ki (TBA) *Ai no Rukeichi (2007) *Waruboro (2007) *Umineko (2005) *Cheung Yeon (2005) *Hana (2003) *Purple Butterfly (2003) *2009 Lost Memories (2002) *Unloved (2001) *Tokyo Raiders (2000) *Gen-X Cops (1999) *Abunai Deka Forever (1998) *Ansatsu no Machi / A Town Without Pity (1997) *Abunai Deka Returns (1996) *Jinrai (1996) *Kike Wadatsumi no Koe (1995) *Level (1994) *Irezumi / Blue Tiger (1994) *New York U-Cop / N.Y. Cop (1993) *Aka to Kuro no Netsujo / Passion (1992) *Fukuzawa Yukichi (1991) *Kinpira (1990) *Roppongi Banana Boys (1990) *Abunai Deka 3 (1989) *Be Bop High School 6 (1988) *Kanashii Iroyanen (1988) *Be Bop High School 5 (1988) *Abunai Deka 2 (1988) *Be Bop High School 4 (1987) *Shinjuki Jun-ai Monogatari (1987) *Be Bop High School 3 (1987) *Abunai Deka (1986) *Shinshi Domei (1986) *Be Bop High School 2 (1986) *Be Bop High School (1985) Endorsements *Kao "Merit" Shampoo *Shiseido *Canon *Nestle Japan *NEC *Morinaga Confectionary *Ozeki Brewery *AEON *ARA Co. Recognitions *'39th Daejong Film Festival (in Seoul, South Korea):' Best Supporting Actor for "2009 Lost Memories" (2002) *'12th Annual Japan Academy Awards:' Lead role in the winner of The Most Talked About Movie Award (Abunai Deka 2, 1989) *'11th Annual Japan Academy Awards:' Lead role in the winner of The Most Talked About Movie Award (Be Bop High School 3, 1988） *'25th Annual Golden Arrow Awards:' Best Actor (1987) *'32nd Annual Eran'Dor Awards:' Best New Actor (1987) *'11th Annual Kumamoto Film Festival:' Best New Actor (1987) *'10th Annual Japan Academy Awards:' Best New Actor (1987) *'16th Annual Olive Film Festival:' Best New Actor (1987) *'8th Annual Yokohama Film Festival:' Best New Actor (1987) *'12th Annual Osaka Film Festival:' Best New Actor (1987) *'41st Annual Mainichi Film Contest:' Best New Actor (1987) Trivia *'Hobbies and special skills:' Kendo, judo, karate, wrestling, boxing, samurai swordsmanship, Japanese archery, baseball, billiards, horseback riding, swimming, scuba diving (4th Degree), photography, writing music & lyrics, typing, and English and Chinese proficiency *'Education:' Senshu University (Literature major) External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *IMDb Category:JActor